MAGES
"I visited the Adventurer's Guild earlier this year with October, and she told me about how it's not a thing anymore. It was real dusty and stuff. And we made a plan to revive it together, to make our own mystery slash adventure group. We called it MAGES: Magical Adventurers, Gallivant-ers, and Explorers Society." -- Isaac E. Hiltshire to Valeria Chovnik MAGES (Magical Adventurers, Gallivant-ers, and Explorers Society) is a group at Hogwarts led by Isaac E. Hiltshire that focuses on adventuring, mystery-solving, and exploring. Their headquarters are located in #adventure-guild. History 2024-2025 First-years Isaac E. Hiltshire and October Quarscophus were originally not very friendly towards each other, but after a bit of reconciling (and much urging from Isaac), October begrudgingly invited Isaac to check out the "Adventurer's Room" someday with her. Near the end of the year, the two first-years finally went to see what the "Adventurer's Room" was all about. Isaac, who had expected a sleek, marble space housing a former warrior and his sword collection, was surprised to see a dusty room filled with old objects and notes scattered all over. The room previously belonged to the long-inactive Expeditionary Society, an adventuring group that consisted of members such as Laken Valentine, Medraut Prince, and Valeria Chovnik. October and Isaac shared a love for history, heroics, and exploration, so there they agreed to begin a new group, run by a new generation, named MAGES: Magical Adventurers, Gallivant-ers, and Explorers Society. They were going to continue the legacy of the Expeditionary Society. On the last day of Isaac's first year (2025), he ran into Valeria Chovnik in the courtyard. Isaac and Valeria already shared a bit of history together, as Isaac had tried to uncover the truth behind her "death" at the beginning of the year and shared a few fun experiences with her such as the Chocolate Frog Race. Valeria revealed that she used to be part of the original Expeditionary Society along with Laken Valentine and gave Isaac a variety of items such as her old badge, a mysterious black rock that a shadow monster from a past adventure had dropped, a dragon tooth, and her blessing to form MAGES. 2025-2026 Over the summer, October and Isaac discussed a bit about their future plans for MAGES, and Isaac mentioned that he wanted to invite Tristen White and Fe Marie as one of their first members. But once their second year started, the academically-inclined October became engrossed in her studies and didn't dedicate much time to MAGES. Meanwhile, Isaac decided to try and jumpstart things himself and returned to the old room to explore it a second time. Medraut Prince, now a professor, appeared and revealed himself as one of the original founders of the Expeditionary Society. The professor shared a few adventuring anecdotes and bits of advice with Isaac and expressed interest in overseeing the new MAGES. Isaac discovered from Medraut that Laken Valentine, another Expeditionary Society founder, was right in the castle as a Healer, so he went to search for him as well. Unfortunately, Isaac learned that Laken would be absent from Hogwarts and would be unable to also watch over MAGES with Medraut. 2026-2027 Disappointed third-year Isaac assumed that October would not return to help him start MAGES due to her devotion to her studies, and began to initiate it on his own. He cleaned up and remodeled the old Adventure Guild, then began to recruit his friends and classmates such as Tristen White and Fe Marie. At some point during the first term, the Hufflepuff attended a Divination class that involved chickens and a cantankerous rooster in the lesson. Isaac immediately grew attached to the lone short-tempered rooster and bonded with it despite his violent tendencies. Even though the bird still technically belonged to the Divination professor and was generally very independent, he became Isaac's unofficial pet and followed him around the Adventure Guild. Isaac named the rooster Buzzkill (a reference to the Expeditionary Society's dog mascot Killjoy); Buzzkill was declared the official MAGES mascot. Adventures * The Nightmare Heir (in progress) Members * Isaac E. Hiltshire (Founder) * October Zara Quarscophus (Co-Founder) * Tristen White * Fe Marie * Isla Kavindra Estrelle * Roz Claesson Category:Clubs